Downtown Insult
by spike1970
Summary: A one-shot adaptation and translation of the Yaoi Hentai Doujinshi by the group Maya and artist Kara. Flynn has Yuri treated for a disease, but finds the...price much higher than he bargained for... Rated M for drug use, language, Yaoi rape, and violence.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

_**I do not own Shitamachi Ryoujoku (**__**下町陵辱**__**), Which this Fanfic is based on. That's the property of Doujinshi Group, Maya and artist, Kara. And they can keep it. **_

_**This story takes place Prior to 'Victory Tour', about several months before the game.**_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA: DOWNTOWN INSULT**_

* * *

_**(Approaching The lower Quarter)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

It's a somewhat chilly day here in Zaphias. The trees once full of leaves are now bare save for a few red, yellow or orange leaves still clinging stubbornly to the branches. Fall on Terca Lumireis is almost over, and in a few weeks, the first flakes of Winter will appear.

Right now, I'm escorting a maid on this sunny, but cold day. It's my final day in the Cumore Brigade, my transfer request had gotten through. No more having to put up with that degenerate pervert of a captain, Alexander von Cumore, or that freckle faced red haired little weasel, Wesley DuBellette. Also this is my last day I'll have to wear that gaudy pink and red armor. Tomorrow, I'm gonna be wearing the two-tone blue of the Jurgis Brigade, and assigned to that squad led by lieutenant Flynn Scifo…

But today, I'm escorting Julia at her request. You know, the first time she met her was three years ago when that bowl-cut twerp Gradana visited my family estate. Then, following the drug&sex scandal a couple years ago that resulted in Gradana and a few other perverts getting booted from the Royal Guard, I ran into Julia again after returning from Nordopolica. At that time, she was wearing a recently re-designed royal maid uniform and accompanied by two Yurzorean schoolgirls(who also work at the castle as maids too).

But now, instead of wearing her maid uniform, Julia was instead wearing a black felt boater hat on her head, a brown cashmere collared short cape over a purple blouse, leather belt over a tan waistband, and a maroon-red mid-calf length circular skirt. But her dark-brown hair hasn't changed, nor has her round rim glasses, or her dignified gait making her skirt sway gently right and left, signifying that despite being a maid, this young lady still carries herself as a noble of finest upbringing should.

"Julia, I was wondering..." I asked as we continued to walk side by side. "What's the money for...?"

"A friend of mine, Yuri Lowell got sick with a rather rare and simply unpleasant disease yesterday, lieutenant..." Julia answered. "His usual physician didn't have the medicine needed to cure him, so my other friend, Flynn has taken him to another doctor that does have the medicine, but charges a rather high price for it..." She juggles the pouch of gald coins between her hands. "I certainly hope this is enough..."

"That looks like a lot of money for a maid to carry around..." I commented on the size of the pouch. "That looks like about three months wages there..."

"Actually, Sodia... this really came from my annual stipend awarded to me by the...'gods'... when I won the games... And this much only represents 5% of my stipend." Julia explained as she re-attached the pouch to her belt. "I chose to use it for the various charities since I became a maid three years ago. I still have quite a large amount of it over in Victor's Village. My family manages it for me, and I make certain it goes where it's needed."

"Really..." I pondered as just how much money does Julia have in her name. "Still, even after three years I'm still finding it rather hard to believe that you, a daughter of one of the finest noble houses in the Empire, and a Hunger Games victor and mentor no less, And practically as rich as anyone in the Noble Quarter, including my family, chooses to live at the castle working as a lowly housemaid..."

"Actually I'm head housemaid now..." Julia replied. "Right behind Housekeeper and lady Estellise's governess, dame Margaret Géroux. That means I've...earned the 'honor' of maintaining lady Estellise's bedchamber. And it's a lot of bedchamber to keep clean, mind you..."

"...*giggle*... I can imagine, Julia..." I giggled. "I had a pretty large bedroom myself back at the Fortescue estate. But I imagine that lady Estellise's room would make mine look like a walk in closet..."

Julia giggled back. "Is that so... You should see lady Estellise's walk in closet, and it is quite big to say the least." I'm guessing it's big enough to fit my bedroom in…

_**XXX**_

Eventually, we made our way down the last avenue before we got to the clinic that Flynn took Yuri to.

"I don't like the looks of this..."I commented as I looked left and right. "This looks like a rather seedy part of town..."

"I've...been to way worse..." Julia said, remembering all the times that Gradana used to send her to the infamous Red Light District. She recalls the conversation with Flynn this morning…

* * *

_**(Earlier this day)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"I've managed to find a doctor that has the antidote to Yuri's current malady." Flynn said to me as I was polishing the desk in Estellise's room. "He said he can treat my friend's sickness, but he said that the price will be quite high... And I don't have enough money to pay for it."

"Oh, dear..." I said, hand to my mouth. "So Yuri won't get the medicine...? I can give you some of my funds if you need..." I offered.

"Thanks, but doctor Gilbert Blangis told me that we can arrange a payment plan to take care of the costs..." Flynn replied.

"Really… Gilbert Blangis, you say… Don't think I've heard of him. Is He new in town?" I asked. This is rather curious.

"I think so..." Flynn answered. "Sir Cumore recommended him...I'm taking Yuri to see him this afternoon…Besides, I'm certain you'll be too busy..."

"Oh think nothing of it, Flynn..." I replied. "I can put off my work long enough to take care of this cost and you don't have to pay me... You know that I use the 'gods' stipend for charitable purposes right, and helping you and Yuri is certainly a charitable act... And I simply won't take no for an answer..." I wagged my finger in Flynn's face. "Besides, he's my friend too, you know."

Flynn thinks about this for a couple of minutes. "Alright. Guess there's no talking you outta it then. I'll see you down there later..." He takes a piece of paper and writes down the address. "Here..." He gives me the paper. "...This is his clinic's address..."

"Thank you, Flynn..." I place the paper in my apron pocket. "Oh yeah, before you go. I think it might be a good idea to assign me an escort..." I suggested.

"An escort, Julia...?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, It could be a problem since I'm going to be carrying so much money around in the Lower Quarter." I replied.

"I thought you could take care of yourself..." Flynn folded his arms.

"I most certainly can, but better safe than sorry..." I replied.

"We got a new transfer from the Cumore Brigade. Her name's Sodia Fortescue... I could assign her if you like." Flynn suggested.

"Fair enough..." I agreed. "Sodia...? That name's sounds familiar..." I scratched my chin. "Oh yeah, she's the girl that shot down Gradana a few years ago..."

"Well, she was first assigned to sir Cumore about a week or so back, but she found that it wasn't to her liking and requested a transfer to another brigade..." Flynn explained. "Sir Jurgis had an opening available and we took her in. She's going to be assigned to my squad tomorrow, and it'll be a day or so before her new armor's ready... I think I'll assign her to escort you and your payment."

"Thank you, Flynn" I politely bowed. "...Before you go… I think you ought to be careful with this Gilbert chap. Seeing it was Cumore that suggested this person… And I...had some experience with that fop…. So don't ask" I cautioned.

I'll keep it in mind, Julia"

"Right, I'll see you later."

"See you downtown, Julia..." Flynn leaves me to continue cleaning…

* * *

_**(Back to the present)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

..."...Gilbert Blangis...?" I pondered. "… Don't think I've heard of the guy have you?" I asked Julia.

"Neither have I, Sodia." Julia replied. Then she notices the clinic. "Well looks like we're almost here. You've already met Flynn, right..." I nodded. "Well today I'll introduce you to our friend, Yuri Lowell, if he's conscious that is. Me, Hatchette, Yuri and Flynn used to be in the same class in the Imperial Knight Academy a few years ago."

"Wonder what he's like...?" I asked.

(As the two young ladies approached the front doors, a small group of men hanging out at a bar just across the street was keeping an eye on them. As Julia and Sodia enter, the men gather...and begin approaching the clinic.)

As we enter the main lobby, the desk clerk greeted us. "Welcome, ladies, do you have an appointment...?"

"I'm Julia DuBois, royal housemaid..." Julia introduced. "And this is my escort, Sodia Fortescue, Imperial Knights, Jurgis Brigade..."

"Really..." The clerk looked at Sodia. "Looks to me like she's from the Cumore Brigade..."

"I just got transferred this morning..." I explained.

"Is that so... So back to my original question..."

"Actually I'm here to visit a sick person that was brought here earlier..." Julia explained. "His name is Yuri Lowell, He should be here with a knight named Flynn Scifo. I'm here to pay for his medicine..." She holds up the money pouch. "I trust this will be enough..."

"I see... Mr Scifo told me that you were coming, could you please approach the front desk and sign your names to the visitors log..." The clerk suggested. "Oh, and please leave your weapons on that rack over there. We have a no weapons policy..."

"Very well..." I unbuckled her sword and hangs it on a peg next to a similar looking sword. "Must be sir Flynn's..." I thought.

Julia unbuckles her daggers from her belt and hangs then next to my sword, then she takes off her hat and cape and hangs them on the adjacent coat rack.

We approach the front desk to sign our names. "Look like they're here..." Julia said as she noticed both Flynn's name and Yuri's name, in Flynn handwriting, written down on the log. We sign in our names. "Are they still here...?" She asks.

"Yes they are..." The clerk said. "Mr Lowell's... still in...treatment and it might be a while before he's...done. Please sit down. Doctor Blangis will be with you momentarily to discuss your payment.

"Um...Okay..." Me and Julia sat down. "Strange... that clerk seems a bit hesitant when he's talking about Yuri... Is he hiding something...?" She notices the clerk fidgeting slightly. "Definitely hiding something...". Oh...?

Just then the door opens and that group of rough looking men that we saw over at that bar across the street enter. "Is that them...?" One of them points at us. The clerk nods and they shuts and bars the door behind them. "They're not our boss's usual...clients but I'm sure we can adjust..." He notices me. "Well well, looks like sir Cumore's brought us one of his sweeties..." he licks his lips. This made me winch with disgust, recalling the sexual harassment I had to put up in my tour with that brigade... ugh...

"Make certain you kill them and dispose of the bodies once we're done making all four those bitches squeal..." The clerk ordered.

Me and Julia quickly get up. "J-Julia...? W-What's going on here...?" I nervously asked as we cower towards a corner. "I don't like the looks of this..." And that's an understatement.

"Me neither, Sodia..." Julia replied, Her sapphire blue eyes looking at those men as they opened their pants and drew out their penises, surrounding us and cutting them off from both our weapons and the door. "Something tells me that the price here isn't in gald, but sex, namely vile evil rape..." Oh great! I REALLY didn't need to hear that!

"How right you are, four-eyes..." The gang leader evilly grinned. "Normally we prefer to do pretty men. But we'll make a nice painful exception with you two..." He evilly laughed as he and his fellow degenerates slowly closed in on us, ready to perform a... special kind of evil in their young, attractive bodies.

I nervously gulped. I'm REALLY not going to like this...

* * *

_**(Shortly before they arrived, Upstairs in the operating room...)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"Alright now." Doctor Gilbert Blangis said as he removed the syringe from Yuri's arm the medicine causing Yuri to pass out. "He'll wake up in about a minutes, and after two hours, his fever should clear up." He said to me, who was now sitting down flanked by two of his orderlies.

"It's time to pay up, Mr Knight..." I looked nervously at the two orderlies as they grinned evilly at me. I just realized too late what the true...price was for that kind of medicine, and now I'm wishing that I hadn't left my sword in the lobby, and my bodhi blastia back at the castle.

"I'm sure the money will be here shortly, by the time Yuri wakes up..." I bargained. "Could you please wait... It … Isn't right that I have to pay for it your way..."

"I'm sure we'll get the money..." Gilbert smiled. "But that's... not my payment policy here. All my customers must pay with their bodies as well, or... they just won't get better...and die. And if you don't agree with my payment, mr cute knight... "He picks up another syringe and places it on Yuri's arm... "I might have to give the princess here another treatment... of Strychnine..." I tried to get up but I was held down by the shoulders by the orderlies. "So what's it gonna be, mr cute knight..."

"Damn you..." I grimaced in despair. "Fine...I'll pay your friggin... price... Just don't kill Yuri..." Oh Zaude... this is going to be... humiliating, horrifying, degrading, disgusting... and REALLY painful.

"Agreed..." Gilbert grinned. "I'm going to enjoy watching this. Hee hee hee..."

I nervously gulped. I'm definitely not going to like this...

"Do you want help?" The orderly on my left whispered seductively in his ear making me flinch. "... Or not..." He licks me on the back of his neck… I shudder in revulsion...

_**(Yuri's point of view)**_

The first thing I heard when I opened my eyes was a clap, that sounded like hands hitting the floor. Then I heard frantic knocking. "Open up! Open up! Please...!" A frantic... and panic-stricken voice called out on the other side. "In the name of sanity, PLEASE OPEN UP!"

Then I heard another voice. "Wait, you two. I'm going to see who it is before cute mr knight here begins his payment."

Payment? Oh now I remember. I got sick during my recent stay in the castle dungeon. Flynn brought me over to this doctor... What's his name again? Oh right. Gilbert Blangis. Flynn told me that he was the only one that can cure me.

I turned my head in the direction of the noise, and what I saw made my stomach drop, along with my jaw. What the hell...? There was Flynn, stripped naked, on his his hands and knees, surrounded by two orderlies with their pants down. What the fuck...!?

Gilbert, with a rather miffed expression on his face gets up and opens the door opens the door. "I thought we told you we're not to be..." He said to the desk clerk before he notices the freaked-out expression on his face. "Interrupted...? What's going on...?"

"Didn't you hear the screams...!?" The clearly terrified desk clerk replied, pointing back down the stairs. "It's those two ladies that just arrived with the money for the medicine!"

"What about them?" Gilbert asked. "I thought I specifically told you guys to rape them to death before we rape these two to death per sir Cumore's orders."

Wait WHAT!?

The clerk nods.

"You...never intended us to leave... you bastard!" Flynn said as the two orderlies held him down.

"Oh, shut it, I never intended you two to leave here alive." Gilbert snapped back before he turned back to his desk clerk. "Well did you take care of those two bitches...?"

"That's the thing, Gilbert..." The desk clerk said. "We were about to rape them, but that knight managed to blind us with a flash spell, and the four-eyed lady managed to smuggle in a bunch of throwing knives under her skirt and nailed two of the guys... then she and that knight managed to get their weapons back, and they started to hack us to pieces! It's horrible down there! And I think they're coming up here to get us! We gotta run, boss! They're fucking crazy! Especially that four-eyed blood-thirsty psycho! She's not human I tell you! She's a fucking..."

He is suddenly interrupted as a spurt of blood shot up between Gilbert and the panicked desk clerk. They both look down and notice an eight inch dagger blade sticking up through the desk clerks penis. "...M-M-Mon...ster...!" He looks back up at Gilbert. "...R….Run…!"

If whoever it was that just stabbed the clerk is who I think it is... Things are about to get...messy.

* * *

_**(The Lobby, As Julia and Sodia were cornered)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

"... And nobody's gonna help you, ginger..." The leader of that gang of pedophiles grinned at me, showing off his rotten teeth. "...Nor is anyone gonna help you either, four-eyes..." He said at Julia, me and Julia was still cornered by him and his equally nasty sicko friends.

"This is not good, Julia..." I nervously quipped, frantically looking left and right for some place to escape to. Where to go!? Where to go!? "And we don't have our weapons... What'll we do...!?"

"Calm down, Sodia..." Julia replied, also looking right and left, but looking a bit calmer, trying to analyze our current predicament. "Let me think for a sec..." She looks at the goons, then she looks at our weapons hanging on the pegs just behind them, then she looks at looks at my wrist. "Sodia, is that a bodhi blastia...?" She whispers to me.

I looked down at my wrist... "Huh...? Yes it is but... Oh!" I just realize I can still cast spells. "But..."

"Just do as I say..." Julia whispered. I nodded

"Hey! What're you two bitches talking about...?" The gang leader asks as him and his men drew nearer. "Okay let's fuck 'em up, boys...!"

"WAIT!" Julia interrupted, holding her hand out, standing between Me and those depraved sick creeps...

"I'll...I'll do anything so...don't..." She places her hand on her chest. "Don't do anything to Sodia...!"

"...Alright, so you'll take care of us all by yourself?" The gang leader leered.

"...That's correct..." Julia answered.

"Hope she knows what's she doing..." I thought.

"Just be ready, Sodia..." Julia whispered. "Hope I know what I'm doing..." Me too...

"Then get on all fours, right now." The gang leader ordered.

"May I, at least, take off my panties first...?" Julia asked. "You probably want to… ugh...lick my ass and pussy first… ugh… I simply can't believe I just said that..."

"Sure... why not..." The gang leader drooled. "Take your time... you two ain't going anywhere..." The others laugh.

Julia slowly lifts up her skirt, showing off her legs in their black pantyhose as well as her petticoat. The gang members look on with lustful eyes, drooling mouths and erect penises. Julia reaches inside her skirt, and a couple of clicks can be heard.

"She must be unbuckling her garters..." One of the degenerates said.

Something tells me that's not what a garter sounds then it being unbuckled...

"Actually, asshole..." Julia suddenly kneels down. "Photon 'em Sodia!"

Oh right! I quickly activate my spell circle. "OPOWERTHATTRIESSOULSHINEPHOTON!" I'm telling you, that was the fastest spell cast I ever made. A ball of light appears in between Julia and the gang of sickos right in front of the leader. The spell explodes in a blinding flash, stunning the would be assailants causing them to stagger.

Julia flings her arms out from under her skirt, revealing in each of her hands six five inch throwing knives, three per hand! She flings her knives at the goons nearest to me, taking down two of them.

"GYAAARRRGH!"

"AAAARRRRGH!"

The two men screamed in ear-ringing agony as their lives ended in a geyser of their own blood... Eight left.

"Now, Sodia! Get to our weapons!" Julia ordered, dashing over the corpses, I immediately followed behind, completely astonished at the way Julia took those two down. The next instant, Julia has grabbed her rondel daggers and tossed me my sword.

"You fucking bitches!" The now enraged gang leader growled. "BLOCK THE DOOR! KILL THOSE FUCKERS! DON'T LET 'EM ESCAPE!"

"Okay, we got our weapons!" I said as the surviving gangsters reform and block our exit. They quickly draw out their own swords, knives and clubs "But we're still trapped! And there's still so many! What now...?"

"Wipe that filth out, Sodia..." Julia coldly replied, casually twirling her daggers, a steely expression on her face. And without another word, Julia dashed forward. She limbos under a sword swing of the first guy, his weapon just missing her nose by mere inches, then she bends back forward and stabs the second guy in his stomach cutting him open.

"GHAAAARRRRGH!" He screams as Julia slashes him deep across the abdomen, spilling his guts and follows with another slash across the throat. She turns to engage the first guy... Seven left...

… Only to see me strike him in the shoulder, my sword sawing down to the bottom of his ribcage before I pull it out of his chest, then I kicked him backwards… Six left.

"BITCH!" Another guy lunged at me, half blind with rage. He attacked a downward swing with his spiked club, guaranteed to turn my head into a pulpy mess... If it connected. I sidestepped the swing and replied with a sword thrust through his chest, puncturing his heart and lungs, killing him instantly... Five left.

"You're next, dickhead!" Julia yelled as she jumped over the sword swing of another attacker. She lands on his shoulders, squeezing his head between her legs. And with a sudden twist of her waist.. She breaks the man's neck... Four left.

Another guy tries to smash me with a club, But I spun around the downward swing, finishing the maneuver by performing a downward swing of my own, chopping the guy's arm off. As he staggers, I slashed him across the abdomen spilling his innards. And lets him crumple to the floor... Three left.

"I think we have a better chance if we take her together..." the leader said as he and his remaining companion try to rush Julia. But I suddenly tackled him and engaged him as he was off balance, leaving the other two to face Julia alone.

Julia's opponents swings their sword but Julia ducks and slashes up both of them. blood flying all over the place. "GYAAAAAGH! YAAAAARGH! They scream before Julia slashes both their throats. I'm telling you, that maid is vicious.

"Music to my ears..." Julia smiled…. One left.

"Damn you..." The leader grunted as he tries to get through my defenses. He swings his sword but misses, giving me an opening to to slash him across the throat. "ARRGGGHURGURGLEGURGLE..." Was the last words he ever said on this mortal plane... None left.

I don't believe this... We just cut our way out of gang-rape hell... and left a rather bloody organ strewn mess in our wake.

"Hah... hah... hah..." I panted for a moment before I started to realize something. "Oh my god... I just realized something...I was just in a battle... My... first real battle... with my life on the line..." I began to break in a sweat and started to tremble, my now bloody sword clattering on the floor. "Oh, Zaude...What have I done..."

"...I do suppose that congratulations are in order then..." Julia replied as she retrieved her throwing knives and wiped them clean along with her daggers. "And better yet...you won it...with a little help..." She looks at her now blood stained clothes, and sighed. "... These blood stains are gonna be hard to get out." Then she looks at me. Sodia, you're looking a bit...green."

"I killed...People." I said once all of this started to sink in. "With my own hands." Oh Zaude...!

"Though I wouldn't consider these...things human, they were absolutely revolting pedophile rapists after all... Ugh... How simply disgusting... I do hope my weapons weren't corroded with their vile filthy blood..." She begins to clean off her daggers and throwing knives.

I looked at my still...bloodstained sword again. "But they were... I was… How could you be so... Uuuuh..." Oooh my stomach...! I REALLY don't feel too good...! And I started throwing up... Julia walks over and gently places her hands on my heaving shoulders.

"It's okay, Sodia, let it all out..." Julia reassures in a kind soft voice which seems a sharp contrast to her own blood splattered face. "I know how you feel... I felt this way after I had to kill my first tribute five years ago..."

"Does it...get easier... Julia..." I looked up at Julia with my own blood splattered face. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as well as my now runny nose. "This...killing...?" I still can't believe I just did all that. Sure I was just defending myself from being killed or...worse... But still... I killed people...Ugh...

"Unfortunately... yes, Sodia..." Why am I not reassured by that...? " Now come on, on your feet, I'll clean your sword for you..." Julia helped me back to my feet, then she picks up my sword, wipes off the blood and gives it back to me."All right, Feeling better?"

I nodded. I think so...

"let's go find Flynn and Yuri..." Julia suggested. "They oughta be in this building... Huh...?"

We noticed a head pop out from behind the desk. It was the desk clerk. It seems that he didn't get involved in the failed gang-bang attempt on me and Julia which might explain why he's still alive.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck... Gotta get outta here..." He said in a trembling voice. His face near white with fear from watching us mow down his fellow gang members.

"Where's lieutenant Flynn Scifo...?" I demanded, still feeling a bit queasy. "Tell me and we might let you..."

"AAAAAAAAH! STAY AWAY ME, YOU TWO!" He squealed as he ran from behind the desk and up the stairs.

"Let's follow him, Sodia..." Julia suggested. "He might lead us to our friends..." We head up the stairway.…

_**XXX**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

As we approached the top, I spotted the desk clerk pounding like a terrified madman at the operating room door..."Open up! Open up! Please...!" The frantic... and panic-stricken desk clerk yelled at the door. "In the name of sanity, PLEASE OPEN UP!"

The door opens, revealing a man with flaxen hair and a stubbled chin.

"Didn't you hear the screams...!?" The clearly terrified desk clerk replied, pointing back down the stairs. "It's those two ladies that just arrived with the money for the medicine!"

"What about them?" Gilbert asked. "I thought I specifically told you guys to rape them to death before we rape these two to death per sir Cumore's orders."

WHAT!? rape Yuri and Flynn to DEATH!? I absolutely do not think so!

The clerk nodded.

That's when we heard them. "You...never intended us to leave... you bastard!"

"Looks like we found Flynn..." I whispered. "Wait here..." I sneaked along the wall using the open doors to keep myself hidden from both this Gilbert person and that terrified desk clerk.

"Oh, shut it, I never intended you two to leave here alive.." Gilbert snapped back before he turned back to his desk clerk.

"Well did you take care of those two bitches...?" Gilbert asked

"That's the thing, Gilbert..." The desk clerk said. "We were about to rape them, but that knight managed to blind us with a flash spell, and the four-eyed lady managed to smuggle in a bunch of throwing knives under her skirt and nailed two of the guys... then she and that knight managed to get their weapons back, and they started to hack us to pieces! It's horrible down there! And I think they're coming up here to get us! We gotta run, boss! They're fucking crazy! Especially that four-eyed blood-thirsty psycho! She's not human I tell you! She's a fucking..."

That's when I came around the door, kneeled down and drove my dagger up between the desk clerk's legs. I felt my rondel hit its intended target. A spurt of blood shot up between Gilbert and the panicked desk clerk. They both look down and notice my eight inch dagger blade sticking up through the desk clerks penis. "...M-M-Mon...ster...!" He looks back up at Gilbert. "...R….Run…!"

The desk clerk gasped before I pushed my dagger forward splitting his penis down the middle. "GYAAARRRGH!" He let out an ear piercing scream. His blood spraying out of his slashed genitals like a high-pressure fire-hose before i stood stands up, stabbed both my daggers into his shoulders grabbed him by both sides of his head and... Well there goes his neck.

I pulled out my daggers and tossed the late desk clerk aside like the piece of garbage he was. "A monster...? Well he's certainly one to talk." Or anyone else for that matter. Then looked into the operating room. "...GASP… Step away from that man! NOW!" I demanded as Sodia approached.

"Julia, what's wrong...?" Sodia asked as she looked in. "Oh my god...!" You said it, Sodia. We were both looking at the now completely naked Flynn, on his hands and knees on the floor. Flanked by two orderlies pulling their pants back up.

Something tells me that we just interrupted something...Evil before it even got started.

"My my, what have we here...?" Gilbert looks at the two of us standing in the doorway.

"So you're Gilbert..." Sodia hissed. "What the hell were you doing to sir Flynn!?" Um, didn't you hear them earlier, Sodia?

"Oh, cute mr knight here? He was going to pay for that raven haired princess's medicine… with his body of course. I really didn't need the money."

"With his… I think I'm gonna be sick." Sodia replied. "I can't believe they let a degenerate homosexual pedophile become a doctor..." Me too!

"And yet they have." Gilbert replied. "It does pay to have...connections."

"Don't worry, we'll make short work of these two..." One of the orderlies said as they pulled out some swords from behind the couch.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Gilbert snapped back. "Those two are covered with enough blood to fill a tub, and you saw what that four eyed woman just did. What do you think that means?"

"Obviously it simply means your guards are all dead, asshole..." I answered. "Care to join them...?" Please say 'yes', you bastard.

"Alright, let's not be too hasty here..." Gilbert holds his hands up. "Surely we can talk this over..."

"You really think you can talk your way outta this...?" Sodia said.

"Oh..." Gilbert cocks his head.

"We're putting a stop to this." I replied.

"Well, yes, here's our situation..." Gilbert replied. "You two are obviously skilled. We fight here, perhaps you could even manage to kill us.… Or take us in" He turns his back to us. "But my good friend sir Cumore won't let this go... oooh no, He'll see to it that you two... and cute mr knight and his princess... will never ever see the sun ever again... If he's feeling generous..." He turns back to face us. "Or you could turn and walk away...With one thousand gald added to your purses... You could take the money and leave Zaphias tonight. No repercussions, and you two can do whatever you like..."

I looked at my two friends on the room. Flynn on the floor, Yuri on a nearby couch Yuri has managed to get himself in a semi-sitting position looking at me. He certainly looks like he in no condition to fight "What about Yuri and sir Flynn? Will you let them go...?" I asked.

"You mean cute mr knight and his princess here? They stay..." Gilbert answered. "We'll let them go tomorrow, slightly worse for wear, and you'll be long gone..."

"Why do I not believe you..." I replied.

"That's the deal, four-eyes. Take it or leave it... Well...?" Gilbert asked.

Me and Sodia look at each other, then look back at Gilbert and his cronies. "No deal, asshole..." I said. I just decided, they are dead men.

"Now drop your swords, you're all under arrest!" Sodia drew her sword. "Surrender and I'll...(looks at Julia)... we'll let you live to stand trial..."

Gilbert's face was livid. "Bah! How dare you turn down my generous offer. Guess we'll just gut you two instead."

"I want' em alive, Julia...!" Sodia said as she readied herself for combat once more.

"Sorry, Sodia… But I'm afraid that's simply no longer an option!" I grabbed the open door, and slammed it into the face of the first orderly stunning him long enough for me to stab him in the stomach, causing to scream in pain before I slashed his throat, spilling blood on the floor.

Sodia sidesteps the initial attack of the second orderly. As he turns around, he is greeted with a sword pommel to the forehead. As he staggers, Sodia runs him through.

Sodia duels the third orderly. Her opponent tried to stab her but she spins out of the way and quickly parries another sword blow. She spins her sword around, causing him to lose his grip on his own weapon, then Sodia swings her sword at his neck, decapitating the pervert. His blood sprays out of the stump that was his neck like an erupting geyser.

"Now for you, asshole..." I stated as I approached Gilbert, twirling my daggers. "And I'm gonna make it hurt..."

"Oh yeah...? Take this, bitch!" Gilbert lunged at me, sword swinging like a madman, but striking nothing but air...and the occasional piece of furniture. He backed me up towards the doors and tries to decapitate me but I expertly ducked and Gilbert buries his weapon in the wooden door. He tries to pull his sword out but I... stabs his privates with both daggers.

"AAAHHHEEEYYYAAAHHH! MY DICK! MY BAAAALLLS!" Gilbert screams in a voice that even higher that a certain North Korean animated squirrel... Or maybe a North Korean animated hedgehog(I once watched some war cartoon from that particular country when I visited Earth 'bout five years ago). Anyway he collapsed to the floor holding his bleeding manhood, Tears of pain squirting fountain style from his now pain racked face.

"...No… This can't be… This isn't how it's supposed to go… Lord Kara of Maya promised..." He whimpered in pain.

"Now that's music to my ears... Thank you, good sir. It was a most wonderful dance..." I smiled, mockingly curtsying my fallen opponent. "Now to put an end to this..." And his evil life come to an end as I slit his throat. His blood spilling all over the floor.

'Kara of Maya'? Who was he talking about? Not to mention, Why is his blood… glittering? Worry about that later.

"Wish there was some other way" Sodia shakes her head. "I think we've done enough killing for one day... Help me untie Flynn and that...other guy."

"Yuri, Flynn are you two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Flynn replied

Then I looked at Yuri. "How are you feeling, Yuri?"

"Very weak, Julia." Yuri replied. "Something to do with that...medicine he injected me with earlier."

Then Flynn added. "On top of the fact that...thing threatened to inject strychnine into you if I didn't comply...Yuri...I'm so sorry that I got us in this mess." He tearfully apologizes. "I just wish I could forget all this..."

"Those bastards got what they deserved." Yuri said. "I'm glad you showed up when you did, Julia."

"I agree." I said as I looked at Gilbert's corpse. "As far as I'm concerned they weren't humans, but...absolute filth."

"Same here. How many did you and that kid put down?" Yuri asked.

"Sodia put down six." I replied. "And I ended eight of those assholes. Not too bad for her first ever battle."

"It's not like I'm proud of it..." Sodia replied, as she handed Flynn his clothes. "I was hoping I would just use my sword to fight the monsters in the field."

"Sorry it had to happen like this, Sodia..." Flynn replied as he put on his uniform. He looks over at Yuri. "By the way... this is my friend, Yuri Lowell." He introduces Sodia to Yuri. "Yuri this is Sodia Fortescue, just transferred in from the Cumore Brigade..."

"Um...Hello...?" Sodia greets.

"Hi there..." Yuri greets back. "You know, Flynn, that chick's a keeper. You and Jurgis would be nuts to not have her on your brigade."

"Strange as it sounds, but...I agree." Flynn nodded. "We should search this place. I want to see if we can find any evidence linking him to sir Cumore."

"I agree, Flynn..." I nodded. "Seeing as he was the one that set you up to be..."

We searched the whole office. Sadly we were unable to find any evidence whatsoever linking the late Gilbert to Cumore.

"Hey, what's this?" Sodia said as she picked up what appeared to be some sort of magazine. "What the? Sir Flynn, Julia come have a look at this!"

"What is it, Sodia?" Flynn asked as he, carrying Yuri, and me approached.

"Is that you and that other guy on the cover of this… Comic book?" Sodia points at the cover, Showing what looked like both Flynn and Yuri bound and…naked?

"Is that supposed to be us?" Yuri points at the cover.

"I think so, Yuri. "I replied as I examined the title of that magazine. "… Hmmm... 'Shitamachi Ryoujoku' or 'Downtown Insult' Mayoccian edition by artist group Maya and artist Kara if I'm reading this right."

I placed the comic on a nearby table and opened it to the first page of the story. It showed what looked like Gilbert injecting Yuri with the antidote.

Flynn was practically white with shock. "Oh my god… That's pretty much how it happened just moments ago..." He said. I turned the page… Now I wish I hadn't. Reading through the remaining pages... Well let's just say if me and Sodia hadn't shown up when we did… Well as it said at the bottom panel on the last page of this...comic… 'Bad End'.

"Ugh… How absolutely disgusting." I said as I closed that evil magazine. I looked at the back cover at this magazine and we noticed this...message… "Huh?"

'_from; Kara of Group Maya_

_to; Gilbert Blangis(aka Gary Stu)_

_My perfectly crafted Gary Stu, It's time for you to make this continuum better by making the two canons, Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo into bonafide gay lovers for the enjoyment of me and my fellow rotten girls. _

_Contact Alexander von Cumore and give him the poison I provided to make Yuri ill. Tell him to convince Flynn to bring Yuri to your clinic. Use your stufluience if you have to._

_Use your stufluience and your fellow orderlies to turn Yuri and Flynn into homosexual lovers playing their per-ordained roles as shown in this yaoi doujinshi I created and sent to you from my home dimension._

_Oh yes, and Gilbert… Enjoy yourself. Banzai!_

_Your creator and master, Kara of the doujinshi group, Maya.'_

"Gary Stu? Continuum? Make me and Yuri gay lovers?" Flynn looked rather perplexed, along with the rest of us. "This… this just..."

"Freaky." I finished. "… And, after reading this, I'm pretty certain that the late unlamented Gilbert was a...Gary Stu?"

"What do you mean, Julia?" Yuri asked.

"How do I put this..." I walked over to Gilbert's corpse and kneeled down next to the puddle of blood oozing from his neck. "His… blood appears to be...slightly purplish and...glittering." I pointed at the puddle in question. "I have a feeling the he wasn't from this… Dimension. Bizarre as it sounds."

"I agree, Julia, that is weird." Yuri agreed as looked down at the glittering blood. "First time I ever saw that. That's for sure."

"I think I should report thin in." Flynn suggested. "I'm sure the Scholars of Aspio will be very interested in this."

"I suppose so, Flynn. I agreed. "This definitely deserves looking into… "I looked back at the others. "Lets get outta here. I've had enough of this place."

"No argument here, Julia" Yuri agreed.

* * *

_**(Epilogue, A week or so later at the Comet Tavern)**_

"So, Flynn, Natalie told me that you're taking Sodia to her favorite restaurant tomorrow..." I said as me, Yuri and Flynn each enjoyed a pint of beer.

"Well that's the plan, Julia..." Flynn replied.

"Planning to pop her cherry later on...?" Yuri asked.

"Not exactly, Yuri..." Flynn replied. "Something tells me that Sodia wants to save her body til after that...event."

"Really..." I pondered. "Sodia Ametista Fortescue Scifo... Now that name's an EVEN bigger Mouthful that either Estellise's or Ioder's..." Everyone laughs. "Try not to be too wild with her while I'm gone..."

"So how long's the tour, Julia...?" Yuri asks.

"I simply don't really know, Yuri..." I answered as I finished my beer. "Hopefully I'll be back in time for Flynn to hit the big two-one."

Just then Ned enters. "Hey, Julia, there's a couple of guys in white armor here for you..."

"Thanks, Ned..." I nodded. "Well this is it, guys. I'll guess I'll be seeing you in a few weeks. Oh and next time Yuri comes down with something, Flynn, Take him to Saleam please, so your... rears don't get burned..."

"...*blush*... Noted Julia." Flynn blushed. "Especially that now Saleam's is now better stocked since you diverted more of your charity funds to his clinic."

"Yeah, thanks for the boost, Julia..." Saleam said. "Never knew that taking you and those Yurzorean chicks would eventually prove to be good karma."

"Right... Well see you all later..." I got up, bowed, picked up my luggage and went outside where the two peacekeepers waited. "Lead the way, gentlemen..." Everyone waves their goodbyes as I, accompanied by Panem's finest heads down towards the waiting tour plane that will take me, Nan and Natz to the distant planet of Earth...

...(there she will meet this somewhat interesting roadie with an interesting belt buckle... But that's...Another story.)...

* * *

_**(Fin)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This story is a one-shot based around a hentai doujinshi I came across at that electronic hentai website...(Why do I peruse around there...seriously)**_

_**I thought I'd do this fan-fic around Shitamachi Ryoujoku (**__**下町陵辱**__**) by the Doujinshi Group, Maya and artist, Kara because... well...It bothered me. So I decide to just nip it in the bud.**_

_**You know, I always wondered what Sodia looked like in Cumore Brigade colors. It was mentioned in the TOV manga,'Holy Silver Knight Flynn' AKA Furen Seinaru Hakugin no Kishi #2 that she was in that Brigade at one point.**_

_**I'm aware that Sodia doesn't meet Yuri until Nor harbor in the game. So if and when I start novelizing the game I'll have to make a few minor adjustments to the dialog.**_


End file.
